1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plug arrangement in a power tool, in particular a hand-held power tool such as an angle grinder, equipped with a primary plug part, which is associated with a drive motor of the power tool, and a secondary plug part, which is associated with another component in the power tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known electric motor-driven hand-held power tools such as angle grinders that have a housing containing an electric drive motor that drives a tool shaft to which a tool is fastened. The electric drive motor is switched on and off by means of a manual switch that is usually connected via a plug part to an electronic component for controlling the drive motor. For speed control, the electric drive motor can be associated with a speed sensor and the sensor signals that represent the speed are supplied to the electronic component via another plug part.
With power tools of this kind, it is generally desirable to reduce the number of parts, both for cost reasons and to improve durability. In particular, the abrasive dirt particles produced during operation of the tool can penetrate into the housing interior of the power tool, leading on the one hand to an increased friction in the rotating parts and on the other hand, to undesirable bridging of the electrical contacts, which can result in a short circuit. A reduction in the number of parts also reduces the risk of undesirable dirt particles being deposited in the housing.